Steel
by EllieandBrooke
Summary: This is my own story not based off of anything. Elaine just got betrayed by all the people that she trusted in her life. When she falls into someone's life will she be healed? You will have to read to find out


**A/N: This is Ellie. This is my first story. Okay this story is completely my own and no one elses. Please Don't be to harsh in your reviews. Thanks. Oh and the only reason that this is rated teen is for the maturity of the content. Tell me if it gets to real. Okay well Brooke will be posting sometime this weekend. Signing Off.**

** Ellie**

**Steel**

I needed to feel the cold bite of my blade once again. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I just couldn't stop. It was like I was addicted. The steel bit into my flesh and I could see the line of red welling up behind it. I could finally take my mind off of what was happening in my head, if only for a few seconds. This wasn't one of the deepest cuts I had made but I still needed to stop the bleeding, and soon. I wrapped the cut in toilet paper and went up to my room. I switched my mp3 player and lied down on my bed. I wanted to drown out everybody and everything. I started crying as I couldn't help but think about what had led to the events in the bathroom.

_**I walked up to Jake and practically spat the words at him, **_

"_**Why would you do something like this to me?! Why would you deny the feelings between us to everybody?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had stopped thinking.**_

"_**You want to know why?" My boyfriend answered. I could only nod my head.**_

"_**I did it because I'm ashamed that I ever felt anything for you at all. You're so plain and I could do much better." He said it slowly. I think he realized that I had stopped thinking. Stopped feeling. With those last words he turned on his heel and left me standing there alone.**_

Just the memory of how cold and distant his face had looked made me sob harder. The internal pain made me wish for my blade again. Almost as if my body knew what I wanted, I was back in the bathroom. I answered to the call of my blade for the second time in one day. I knew my mother would be home soon, so I went and changed into a long-sleeved shirt. I started thinking about my mother, another part of the reason behind my addiction. She was the coldest, hardest person I had ever known. She could be so violent when she drank, and I hated her for it. I knew she was the reason for my father's death. If she hadn't been driving that night, the one person I had ever loved wouldn't have been taken away from me. It was still a miracle that she had walked away alive. It was on that night that I had started answering the call of the blade. It was the look on her face, as she told me that he was dead, that pushed me over the edge. The cold detachment, as if she had never cared for him at all. As if he were some random stranger passing by on the street. It was the same look that had been on Jake's face today, when he told me that he didn't care about me. I'm back on Jake. That's just perfect. We had been going out for about a year now, since eighth grade. I had told him secrets that I hadn't even told my best friend, Brooklyn. I just hoped he wouldn't hold those against me. I drifted off to sleep before I knew it.

_I was wandering the halls of my high school. I saw my locker just ahead of me. There was a crowd gathered in front of it and I was wondering why it was so interesting. I pushed through the crowd and froze. There it was, my worst nightmare. Taped to my locker so that everyone could see, was one of my deepest, darkest secrets written on a piece of poster-board. I noticed Jake standing off to the side, laughing maliciously. I turned to run but I tripped over my own shoe-laces and tumbled down the stairs. Suddenly everyone was laughing. It was a horrible sound. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like every bone in my body was broken. I started going numb. Everything was black around the edges and it felt as if I was sinking into my own head. Then my mother's cold face was above me telling me to go ahead and die because no one would miss me, not even Brooklyn………._

I woke up with a gasp and realized my face was wet. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read _3:00 a.m. _I knew that I wouldn't get anymore sleep before school. I stood and crossed my room and rummaged through my closet. I found the most comfortable pair of jeans I owned and a black long-sleeved top with swirling dark blue designs. I also pulled out my black converses. I got dressed and started to tame my horribly curly hair. I plugged in the straightener and brushed my hair as it warmed up. It finally beeped telling me that it was ready. I took my time, making sure that every single piece of hair was straight. I parted it so that my bangs covered about half of each side of my face. I glanced at the clock. It was five-thirty in the morning. I sat down in my most comfortable chair and picked a random book up. It turned out that I had picked up one of the few books that Jake had read. I put it down and picked up _The Runaway_. I read until about seven. Then I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bus stop. When the big yellow monster finally appeared, I was one of the only people on it. I sat in the back and put on my headphones. While the music blared I watched the bus slowly fill up. When we got to school, I went straight to my locker. I sighed in relief when I saw that nothing was taped to it. I opened it gathered my books and slammed it shut. I was mad at myself. I couldn't believe that I had actually let myself believe that the dream might have actually happened. I turned and started walking down the stairs when I noticed that Zachary Medlin was looking at me. I had never noticed him before but now I noticed every detail. In that split second I took in everything. How his dark deep blue eyes seemed to glow. How his shaggy black hair fell unevenly in his eyes to how he looked worried and was suddenly moving towards me. Then I realized that I was falling, I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact but when it didn't come, I opened my eyes. There were those glowing blues that filled my vision.

"You really should be more careful." said the flowing, velvety voice above me. "If I hadn't seen you trip you would most likely be in the nurses office."

"Knowing my luck I would have ended up in the hospital," I said," Not that anyone would care." I mumbled that last part so that only I could hear, or so I thought.

"I would." He said softly. His face was contorted in pain but I couldn't understand why. " Do you want to get out of here and go to the park?"

"Sure." I responded almost immediately. What was I doing? I barely knew this guy and I was already skipping school to hang out with him. We practically ran to his car and he drove quickly away. It was a good thirty minute drive to the park, but we spent the time singing along with random songs on the radio and laughing. We had a contest to see who could sing the silliest. He won. He sang _Sorry _by Buckcherry ,in a very high girl's voice. I laughed more than I ever had in just those thirty minutes. We got to the park and without even thinking about it I reached out and grabbed his hand. We found a sunny spot by the lake and sat down. I curled my knees up to my chest and suddenly I felt his strong arms around me.

"Let's play a game." I suggested.

" Okay. What type of game?" Zachary asked.

" A question game. For every question I ask you, you get to ask me one back. But we both have to answer truthfully." I said.

"okay I'm game. What's your first question?" he said with a beautiful grin. He had a tiny gap between his two front teeth that showed when he smiled. It just made me love him more. Whoa… wait did I just say love?

"Or I could go first." He said interrupting my thoughts.

" No, no it's okay. Ummm…Do you prefer to be called Zachary or Zach?" I asked uncertainly.

" I would like it if you called me Zach. Everybody else has to call me Zachary. You are the only one that can call me Zach." He said brightly." My turn. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, like your eyes." I slapped my hand to my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"You're adorable when you blush. Did you know that?" His comment just made me blush even more.

"Okay enough sweet talk. What's your favorite color? And why?" I asked

"Ummm…. Well it would have to be blue. But my reasons changed today." He mumbled and looked down.

"What are your reasons?"

" Hey, wait that's two questions!" He exclaimed.

"No it's not. It's part of my original question. Please answer it." I said.

"Okay…. Well.. Umm.. I.ii..it's the c..color of your eyes. It changed because when I saw them they were so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. I still can't." he said staring directly into my eyes. I kept staring until I felt light headed and drew in a ragged breath. We both looked away. We played the question game covering everything between pets' names to what our deepest fears were. It started to get hot so I rolled up my sleeves. I laid back, closed my eyes, and turned my palms up to face the sun. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and saw that Zach was staring intently at my wrist. He grabbed my wrist.

"Elaine, why would you do something like this?" Ha asked.

" Well you know how I told you that my father had died?" I asked.

"Yes."

" Well what happened was that my mother had been drinking that night and she was driving them home. She went to fast around a curve and flew straight into a tree. My father was killed upon impact. No one should have survived but somehow my mother did. But what started it was that when she told me my father had died, she had this cold look on her face, as if she had never cared for him at all. Just like he was a random stranger that you read about in the newspaper and say 'O dear that's horrible' and then go about your day. Since then that is how I have been dealing with stress. The most recent ones were caused by someone that I thought I knew and loved but I was wrong." I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked with a confused look on his face.

" What I felt for him is nothing compared to what I feel for you." I said the blush rising on my cheeks once again.

"Good," I heard Zach say in a satisfied tone, "Now promise me that you won't hurt yourself like this ever again!"

"I'll try." I said hoping that would suffice.

"No. You have to promise." He said firmly. He was still holding my wrist.

"Okay. I promise." He smiled my favorite smile when I finished my sentence. He leaned down and kissed my wrist. Suddenly he pulled me in and his lips found mine. They molded around my own and moved in the most amazing ways together. What I wasn't prepared for was when I fainted.

"Elaine…… Elaine come on sweetie please wake up." I heard a worried voice say urgently. My eyes fluttered open and found the two glowing blue eyes that I loved. There I go using love again.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser that you have to faint? What am I going to do with you?" Zach said teasingly.

"well we could try again to see if I have the same reaction." I suggested shyly but hopefully. I could see a sparkle in his eye as he pretended to consider my suggestion.

" I think that that would make a wonderful test." He said as he leaned in to kiss me again. I sat still and waited for him to touch his lips to mine. At the moment that they touched I felt my head hit the grass. Suddenly Zach was hovering over me. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked directly into my eyes.

" Oops, Sorry." He said breathlessly.

" Don't be that was..." I trailed off.

" Amazing." He finished for me. I just nodded my head. "I should probably take you home."

" Yeah my mom will be home soon." We both got up and towards his car. He grabbed my hand when we were about halfway there. When we got to his car he opened the door for me and as soon as I was in the seat, he shut it behind me. _This is the best day I"ve ever had. I'll never forget it._


End file.
